wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brainstorm/Transcript
(Opens showing a planet with a fortress-like city) Peepers: (offscreen) Ah, Flendar. (Zoom in on it) Their fortress city protects them from any invasion. (Cut to just inside the gates, several Flendarian guards, mole-like in appearance, are armed. Suddenly, there is an explosion, and the gates burst away revealing the silhouettes of Lord Hater, Peepers and the Watchdogs. Close-up on them, Lord Hater's arms are flaming) Peepers: Or not! (He marches forward; the moment he fills the screen, cut to an overview of them advancing through Flendar. Cut to a tower where two of the Flendarian guards are watching) Flendarian 1: Lord Hater has attacked our south gate when we least expected it! Flendarian 2: What a brilliant and well coordinated invasion! (They get blasted away by green lightning Flendarian 2 doing the Wilhelm scream. Cut to a pathway to a tower as seven other guards get blasted away as well. Lord Hater comes up, finger blazing that lighthing; cut to a throne room where the King of Flendar is sitting on a throne, two guards standing between him. The guards get blasted away, and Lord Hater approaches him. Side view) King: In my heart, I always knew our planet would fall to the military genius of the almighty Lord Hater. (He swipes his crown off his head, and the scene shifts to a close-up of the throne as Lord Hater, crowned, sits on it. Zoom out, the Watchdogs are holding red flags with his symbol on them) Watchdogs: Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! (Back on Lord Hater, Peepers stands next to him) Lord Hater: Your plan worked perfectly, Commander Peepers. You are a capable and worthy advisor. (Close-up on Peepers, who beams excitedly. Snap to black, after which the following titles flash in red letters: "Written by Commander Peepers", "Directed by Commander Peepers", "Edited and catered by Commander Peepers". One more title appears, a symbol of Peepers' eye with the title "A C. Peeps Joint Production") Peepers (Cut to a hallway on Lord Hater's ship where the action is seen on the jumbotron – it was all just a movie) Peepers: So, that's just my little pitch for the invasion today. Thoughts, sir? (Cut to Lord Hater lounging in a chair, then to an overview of the hall. Back on Peepers) Peepers: Sir? (Back to Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Peepers... (stands up) Truly, your incompetence knows no bounds! (slams away the remote Peepers is holding) Did you really think I would approve of a plan, with such a glaring, and fundamental flaw?! Peepers: Sir, I don't – I was very – (Lightning flashes, cut to Lord Hater) Lord Hater: WANDER!!! What are we going to do about Wander?! 'Cause the moment we try to invade, that furry freak'll show up and – play a song, or have a picnic, or challenge me to a contest, and just ruin everything!! Peepers: Sir, I know Wander has caused us...issues, but the chances of him showing up every single place we go – Lord Hater: Your plan is bad! Deal with it! (stomps away) (Brief shot of a confused Peepers, then cut to Lord Hater in the chair) Lord Hater: We need a completely new idea. Yeah, something fresh and edgy. Something that really pops. Something totally Wander-proof. (pauses, stands up) Peepers! Reserve a conference room! (leans toward him) It's time for... (The background snaps to red and they become silhouettes except for their brains, which electrify with green lightning. The title appears in lightning bolt letters, freeze-frame) (Cut to the outside of the ship's conference room) Lord Hater: (from inside) Allll right, Peepers... (cut to him, sitting in a big chair at a table, Watchdogs are next to him) Wow me. (Cut to the other end of the table where Peepers stands. On the start of the next line, he gets up on the table) Peepers: Y'okay, sir, uh...how 'bout this? We don't use the army, we use... (Cut to an overview of Flendar and zoom in on their fortress, it is surrounded by...) Peepers: (voiceover) Doom Dragons! (Cut to inside the gates as they burst away revealing Lord Hater on a dragon, fire flying out of its mouth. Cut to the two Flendarian guards in the tower from earlier) Peepers: (voiceover) Air superiority! (They get blasted by the fire, cut to the trail leading to the throne room, where the guards run away) Peepers: (voiceover) Massive firepower! (They get blasted by the fire as well, Lord Hater flies the dragon into the throne room where the king is waiting) Peepers: (voiceover) Oh, they won't stand a chance! (The dragon roars over the king) Lord Hater: (voiceover) No! (Close-up) If we attack with Doom Dragons – (Wander cartwheels by and kisses the dragon, turning it nice) Wander's just gonna show up and tame 'em with the Power of Wuv or something gross like that. (Cut to him running from the dragon, driven by Wander) And now Wander has an army of Doom Dragons, great work, Peepers! (The dragon fires a rainbow from its mouth, sending Lord Hater and Peepers flying and flooding the screen. Fade to black) (Cut back to Lord Hater in the conference room, then to Peepers. Pause) Peepers: Okay, that's fine, we don't even go down to the fortress! (Back to the overview of Flendar) Peepers: (voiceover) We'll just destroy them with an electric laser! (On the end of this, the camera pulls back a little showing Lord Hater and Peepers on a planetoid with an electric laser. Cut to it) Peepers: Wham, bam, perfect plan! (In close-up, Peepers presses a remote which activates the laser. Cut to the laser as it begins to power up) Lord Hater: (voiceover) 'Til Wander takes its batteries. (Right on cue, the laser powers down immediately. Cut to a battery pack which Peepers examines; its compartment is completely empty. He looks to the right; pan quickly to Wander dancing while wearing headphones and listening to music on a cassette player) Peepers: (voiceover) We'll bring backup batteries! (Sylvia jumps in, also wearing headphones and holding a cassette player) Lord Hater: (voiceover) He'll take those, too! Peepers: (voiceover) We'll bring lots of backup batteries! (Pan quickly to the Flendarians, all wearing headphones and listening to cassette players) Lord Hater: (voiceover) Peepers, will you just think for one second before you talk, okay?! (Pan quickly to Peepers in the conference room) Peepers: How could he even – you're bein' such a – (Cut to Lord Hater, legs laid out on the table and staring. Back to Peepers) Peepers: Okay, forget the direct approach. (Cut to the Flendarian princess sleeping in bed; one Watchdog pushes her mattress upward causing her to fly out. Cut to two other Watchdogs holding a wedding dress, the princess lands in it) Peepers: (voiceover) We'll steal their princess, force her to marry you. (Cut to the throne room where two Watchdogs carry the princess down the aisle to the daiz; the room is decorated for a wedding while Felix Mendelssohn's "Wedding March" plays. The room is jam-packed with Watchdogs on either side; cut to a side view of the daiz while the Watchdogs drop the princess next to Lord Hater, formally dressed. Peepers stands by him, decked out and holding a cushion with a ring on it. In front of them stands a Watchdog minister; cut to a front-on view of him as Lord Hater brings a ring into view and slides it onto the princess's finger. Cut to Lord Hater and the princess in a heart-shaped window; he kisses her nose, and the ship they're in takes off. The ship reads "Just married" on the back; the Watchdogs wave goodbye. Cut to an extreme close-up of a newspaper showing a crowned Lord Hater with the princess in front of Flendar, reading "Hater rules!") Peepers: (voiceover) Then the entire planet will rightfully be yours. (Zoom out, showing Lord Hater and the princess in a house; the former reads the newspaper and holds a cup of coffee; the latter has her hair curled and is wearing a robe while holding a coffee pitcher. Two very familiar orange legs can be seen sticking out under her) Lord Hater: (voiceover) Unleeess that was simply Wander disguised as the princess – (Right on cue, the "princess" is lifted upward by Wander, who exposes his disguise as her. He tosses the princess disguise out of frame, Lord Hater notices this and shockingly drops the newspaper and coffee cup) Lord Hater: (voiceover) And now, I'm married to Wander. (In close-up, Wander plants a soft kiss on Lord Hater's bony cheek, and he faints) Lord Hater: (voiceover) Is that what you want, Peepers? (widen to frame Wander hugging him as hearts trail up from them) For me to marry the person I hate the most in the entire universe? Peepers: (voiceover, sighs) Fine! (The entire scene plays in reverse, stopping at the king on his throne) Peepers: (voiceover) We'll steal the king! (Two Watchdogs lift the dais up and the king is flung out of his throne. He flies into a bag two other are holding, and they rush out; cut to Lord Hater watching a distressed Flendar from the jumbotron) Peepers: (voiceover) Without strong leadership, Flendar will descend into chaos. Flendarian: (onscreen) NOOOOOOOO!!! (Lord Hater laughs evilly, but abruptly stops) Lord Hater: (voiceover) Until Wander shows up – (the jumbotron shows Flendar having fun) and teaches them to be self-reliant, and live in perfect equality and harmony. (he grabs his head in shock, Wander and the king appear onscreen, waving) And he'll also rescue the king somehow. (Lord Hater faints) (Cut back to Peepers in the conference room, he scratches his head) Peepers: I didn't wanna bring this up, it's still very experimental. (He takes out a blueprint and unrolls it; cut to the other end of the table as it reaches Lord Hater. Close-up on him as he looks down at it, cut to a drawing in the blueprint showing a giant ray sticking out of an "eye" on the ship) Peepers: (offscreen) The Planetary Mind Combobulator! (Dissolve to the actual setting, cut to Lord Hater on the other end, sitting in a chair and wearing an attached helmet) Peepers: (voiceover) Powered by your evil energies, it will let you control the entire planet with a single thought! (While saying this, cut to a front on view of Lord Hater, who smiles as green rays reverberate out from his head. Cut to inside the Flendar gates as the rays reach out to the Flendarians, they bow down) (Back to Peepers in the conference room) Peepers: Huh? (Cut to Lord Hater, who scratches his chin. Brief shot of Peepers, followed by a shadowed, full-on view of the table. This shot exposes the top of Lord Hater's chair, sporting his symbol at the top. Back on Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Hmm...Nope. Banjo. (He points on the last word. Cut to a staring Peepers) Peepers: Banjo? (Back to Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Banjo. (Back to Peepers) Peepers: N-now, sir, I've understood – some of your objections, but – a banjo?! How could a banjo possibly – Lord Hater: Vibrational frequency of Wander's banjo – (Near the end of this, snap to an extreme close-up of Wander's banjo as he strums a note on it. Orange rays reverberate out from it, widen to frame the Flendarians as they are released from Lord Hater's mind control. Cut to the ship as the rays stream across it) Lord Hater: (voiceover) ...Will just happen to match the frequency of the Mind Comma-Lom-Bom-Bulator – Peepers: (voiceover) It's Combobulator. Lord Hater: (voiceover) Whatever. Causing it to explode. (The Mind Combobulator electrifies and there is an explosion, fade to white. Fade in immediately to an island landscape, panning down to Lord Hater and Peepers passed out on the ground in front of several huts. They eventually come to) Lord Hater: (voiceover) The Bob-Call-You-Later will zap us, and we'll wake up in a fishing village, no idea who we are or how we got there. (Cut to them in a canoe holding fishing poles, a closer shot shows them wearing hats. Lord Hater's is a big straw hat, Peepers' is a coconut with his helmet's lightning bolt on it. They look at each other and smile) Lord Hater: (voiceover) We'll start over as simple fishermen and – life will be good. That is, until Rosa shows up. (They suddenly snap up in surprise; cut to a close-up of a dark magenta tail and pan upwards to show a young lady, Rosa, who blows a kiss. Back on Lord Hater and Peepers, they stare at each other) Lord Hater: (voiceover) Our competition for Rosa's affection will destroy our partnership – (Peepers whacks Lord Hater with his fishing pole, knocking him into the water. He jumps into the water and starts swimming, only for Lord Hater's hand to drag him underwater and he repeatedly punches him, only to look at something off-camera. Cut to Rosa, flirting with an elephant baker) Lord Hater: (voiceover) And she'll end up with Ron the baker! (Back to Lord Hater and Peepers, who sadly sink under the water. Cut to elderly versions of themselves sitting in rocking chairs in front of fishing huts) Lord Hater: (voiceover) We'll both end up sad old men, wondering what might have been. (They look at each other on the end of this, then turn away in disgust) (Pan quickly to Lord Hater in the conference room) Lord Hater: Why couldn't you just let me have her, Peepers? (banging the table) Rosa and I would have been so happy together!! (he sobs) (Two Watchdogs pat him calmly during his meltdown. Brief shot of a staring Peepers, then shift back to Lord Hater as he sits up) Lord Hater: Anyway, that's why your dumb Comb-Over-Embulator won't work. (Back to Peepers, who blinks) Peepers: Can we please just – what if we block out their sun? (Cut to inside the Flendar gates where Wander, Sylvia and the Flendarians are shivering, bodies coated with icicles and snow all over the place) Wander: Warmth-generating group hug! (He and Sylvia hug, and their icicles melt while a gold light bathes them. Widen a bit as the Flendarians follow suit, the gold light expanding outward to white out the entire background) (Back to Peepers) Peepers: Melt their icecaps? (Cut to inside the Flendar gates; there is water all around, and there are beach towels, umbrellas and lounge chairs on the ledges. Sylvia is in the center, lying on her back while Wander sits on her tummy. One Flendarian rides in a duck inner tube. Two others toss a beach ball back and forth. Three others bounce up and down on a Lord Hater float. Three others stand on the ledge, two sunbathing while one jumps into the water. One more swims by) Wander: Pool Party Planet! (Back to Peepers, who is pacing. He stops and faces forward) Peepers: Destroy all their crops and starve 'em into submission? (Cut to Flendar's crop field, the ship blasting away and a fire raging across it. Close-up on a hay bale where five Flendarians peek out, worryingly) Lord Hater: (voiceover) Wander'll just come along and hand out, you know, uh... Off-Screen Voice: Sandwiches? (Right on cue, the fire stops and Wander and Sylvia walk by, the latter carrying sub sandwiches on her back, the former tossing them to the Flendarians, who catch them) Flendarians: Yay! (Back to Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Yeah, what Bob said. Sandwiches! (He points on the end of this. Cut to his perspective of the Watchdogs, one of them, Bob, being pointed at) Bob: I uh, actually just wanted lunch. Lord Hater: Ooh! Good idea! (wide shot) Who's got menus? Peepers: Sir, we don't have time! (Snap to a shot of him very put out and with a drink and boxed up meal in front of him. His perspective of the table, Lord Hater and the Watchdogs are eating sub sandwiches. Cut to a slow pan across the Watchdogs, sharing blended conversations as they eat. Close-up on Lord Hater, he munches a bit. Cut to Peepers, who opens his food box to reveal nothing but crumbs. Back to Lord Hater, his next lines are delivered in a stuffed manner) Lord Hater: Sorry, guess they forgot yours. (Near the end of this, he holds up another sandwich, which happens to be Peepers'. He munches on his own before the camera cuts to an irritated Peepers) Lord Hater: (offscreen) It's possible...I was being too negative before. (Peepers stares; he grunts and sighs, cut to him, normal speaking resumes) I need to be more receptive of the ideas of my subordinates. (Brief shot of Peepers, who blinks twice) So tell me, what do you... (On the word "you", he points out his sandwich. Brief shot of Peepers, anticipating an answer, then back to Lord Hater, zooming out to frame the table) Lord Hater: ...Guys think? (Back on Peepers, who lets his head drop into the empty box. Cut to one of the Watchdogs) Watchdog 1: Sharks, but less dangerous! Lord Hater: Interesting, interesting. (He tosses his sandwich away on the second "interesting", then takes out a notebook and pen. He clicks open the latter, and begins writing in the former) Lord Hater: Keep 'em comin', guys. (Wide shot of the table) Watchdog 2: We uh...take a cooking class with 'em? Lord Hater: No bad ideas! Watchdog 3: Really big laser on the moon! Lord Hater: Hmm, sounds familiar. Watchdog 4: Socks, but for hands! (Close-up on Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Gloves? You mean gloves. (Brief shot of the Watchdog, who shrugs) I'm putting down "gloves". (writes) Watchdog 5: I need to go to the bathroom! Lord Hater: Not a pitch, still writing it down. (Cut to Peepers, obviously not enjoying this while listening to the ideas of the other Watchdogs. He slams the drink and box away, cut to the table as he stands up on it) Peepers: SIR, THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!!! (A long, awkward pause; cut to a shadowed view of the table, then to Lord Hater. Back to Peepers, who looks to his left then to his right, showing his perspective of the Watchdogs on either side. Cut to just behind Lord Hater's shoulder) Peepers: I had a plan for you this morning, a good plan, a solid plan, a brilliant, foolproof plan! (close-up on him on the end of this) Can I pitch you that plan one more time? (Back to Lord Hater, who clicks the pen closed, then puts it down. He slides his chair back and holds up his clasped hands in close-up. Back to Peepers, who inhales) (Ground level of Flendar, Lord Hater's ship is in the distance. The Watchdogs march down the "tongue" and walk towards the screen) Peepers: (voiceover) Okay. We'll approach the fortress from the south with four platoons. (Overview of the Watchdogs marching in four, separate groups. Front-on view of them, Wander slides into the picture. Cut to him as he begins doing a dance) Lord Hater: (voiceover) But what if Wander distracts them with a silly dance, and Sylvia pulls their pants down? (One the end of this, cut to three of the Watchdogs as we hear a zipping noise, and the camera pans down to reveal their pants pulled down exposing their underwear. They grab their crotches and blush embarrassingly; widen to frame Sylvia as she raises her eyebrows. Cut to an extreme close-up of one of the Watchdogs' waists; it is clad with a red belt with a silver buckle shaped like Lord Hater's head) Peepers: (voiceover) We'll just give them tighter belts. (Zoom out, revealing the other Watchdogs are also wearing belts. Back to Sylvia, who turns her head, overview of the Watchdogs' feet as she slides her head into view) Lord Hater: (voiceover) What if she ties their shoelaces together? Peepers: (voiceover) We don't have shoelaces. (She looks up; cut to her perspective as one Watchdog raises his foot and stomps it into the screen, fading to black. Snap to a side view of them, stomping over Sylvia and walking past Wander) Lord Hater: (voiceover) But what if Wander disguises himself as me and orders the Watchdogs to stop the attack? (They approach Wander, wearing a poorly handmade version of Lord Hater's robe with visible stitching. Sylvia stands underneath, and he gives them a signal) Peepers: (voiceover) We'll give them an x-ray scanner. (Right on cue, one Watchdog brings an x-ray into view showing both Wander and Sylvia in the costume. They march past them, and a mountain comes into view. Wander and Sylvia appear on the mountain sitting on picnic blanket and eating pies; the Watchdogs stop and turn towards them) Lord Hater: (voiceover) What if Wander throws a picnic, and invites the Watchdogs, and because his pie is so good they all go? (On the end of this, Wander gestures to the Watchdogs to join them. Zoom out, three giant, red ants rush up to them, and Sylvia holds onto Wander) Peepers: (voiceover) We'll bring giant ants. (Zoom out more, a giant, purple anteater comes forward from their side) Lord Hater: (voiceover) What if he knows a giant anteater? (Zoom out more, a giant green monster appears from the other side) Peepers: (voiceover) We'll bring a giant anteater-eater! (Zoom out more, enter a giant, pink feline monster from their side) Lord Hater: (voiceover) What if he brings a – (Zoom out more, enter a giant, teal monster from the opposite side) Peepers: (voiceover) And so on! (It kicks the feline away; cut to Flendar's gates as an explosion knocks them down revealing the shadows of Lord Hater, Peepers and the Watchdogs. Close-up, all march forward. The moment Lord Hater gets close to the screen, he stops) Lord Hater: (voiceover) What if Wander challenges me to some carnival games? (On the end of this, he looks to his right; cut to his perspective, zooming in on a ring toss booth with Wander and Sylvia on either side. The former spins a purple ring around his finger) (Cut back to the conference room, just behind Lord Hater's shoulder) Peepers: Then you don't – play – the games! (Cut to just behind Wander's shoulder as Lord Hater and Peepers march off. Wander stares in confusion as he lets the ring spin down his arm. Cut to the king as Lord Hater's shadow engulfs him, arm flaming with green lightning; side view of them, Wander flies over in the manner of Superman, wearing a dark green cape) Lord Hater: (voiceover) What if Wander flies in at the last moment and shoots a shrink ray from his eyes that makes us all teeny-tiny? (Near the end of this, Wander fires a beam from his eyes, bathing the army in a spectrum of different colored patterns. When he finishes, they have been decreased to microscopic size; close-up on them as Wander blows them away) (Back to the conference room, showing Peepers on his side of the table) Peepers: (jumps in the air) HE CAN'T DO THAT!!! (Pan to Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Are you sure? (Pan back to Peepers) Peepers: We'll bring a radioactive power-absorbing crystal, just in case! (Cut back to the throne room, exactly the same sequence of Wander flying in plays; Lord Hater holds up a big, red crystal similar to Red Kryptonite, and it blazes. Front-on view of Wander, eyes becoming blank white sockets as a red stream of light comes out of his forehead and spirals its way into the crystal. Wander falls out of frame; cut to ground level as he falls to the floor. Cut to the king, who is punched out of frame by Lord Hater's fist, leaving his crown spinning in mid-air. He catches it and crowns himself. Widen to frame Peepers, widen more as the Flendarians bow before them) Watchdogs: Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! (As the chanting continues, the camera zooms out in step, stopping on a full shot of the distressed Flendar with Lord Hater's ship at the top and red flags with his symbol are raised) (Cut back to Lord Hater in the conference room. Brief point-of-view shot of Peepers, pause) Lord Hater: You know...this just...might...work. (Cut to Peepers) Peepers: ...Really? (Behind shot of him, showing Lord Hater between his feet) Lord Hater: Yes. Yes. Yes! (The camera zooms in closer on each of the last two words, finishing on an extreme close-up of his face. He paces down one side of the table) Lord Hater: With this plan, Flendar's defenses will crumble before us! Their puny pathetic planet will soon beling to Lord – (zips over to a water dispenser, fills a cup and drinks it) Lord – (stops) Uh-oh. (Cut to a close-up of Peepers, zooming out slowly) Peepers: Uh-oh? (Back to Lord Hater, now back in his chair) Lord Hater: Banjo. (Back to Peepers) Peepers: Banjo? (Cut to Lord Hater, who faints on the ground, back on fire. Peepers lies next to him, bolt on helmet broken up. Several other Watchdogs surround them, either passed out, carrying balloons, wearing party hats, or having food in their faces. Pan slowly upwards showing Wander and Sylvia on Lord Hater's crashed ship, the Flendarians surrounding them, cheering. Stop on an extreme close-up of Wander's banjo being held high. Widen to frame a full view of the result of Lord Hater's predicted failed invasion while Wander's banjo shines bright, while an image of a tired Lord Hater becomes visible in the sky) (In the matter of Beethoven's "Ode to Joy") Banjo, banjo, banjo, banjo, banjo, banjo – (Cut back to Lord Hater in his chair) Lord Hater: (lowly) Banjo. (His perspective, Peepers faints, falling off the table. He jumps up) Peepers: HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?!! (Back to Lord Hater) Lord Hater: (sadly) It doesn't matter, what's the point? Whatever I do, Wander's gonna find a way to stop me. (hangs head) Invasion off. Everybody out. (Cut to an overview of the table as the Watchdogs except Peepers leave. Close-up on Peepers, who hears the door slam. He stares at the screen for a moment, cut to behind Lord Hater at him) Peepers: Sir you're forgetting one thing. (Side view of Lord Hater) Lord Hater: Yeah? What's that? Peepers: (walking up) You're Lord Hater! (Lord Hater sits up, staring in surprise) (Cut to Lord Hater, lying on the ground with his back on fire from his failed invasion. His eyes pop open on the start of the next line) Peepers: (voiceover) The most powerful, most evil villain in the entire universe! (Cut to the crushed ship as Wander plays a song on his banjo while Sylvia and the Flendarians dance. Lord Hater rises up front and center, body electrifying) Peepers: (voiceover) And while Wander may have beaten you a few times... (Now Lord Hater's eyes blaze green, and cut to a close-up of his fist as it starts flaming with green lightning. Cut to a long shot of him and zoom in on him while he fires the lightning from his hands) Peepers: (voiceover) The Lord Hater I know would never let some furry weirdo get in his head, he'd just keep conquering planets and doing evil! (Towards the end of this, cut to a long shot of the ship and zoom in, fear written all over the spectators' faces as the Flendarians rush off. Determination seeps into Sylvia, who launches toward Lord Hater. In close-up, he holds up his glowing hand which blasts lightning at Sylvia, knocking her away and slamming against the ship. Close-up of her, body surging a bit, before the camera cuts to a forlorn Wander) Peepers: (voiceover) And if Wander did show up... (Wander runs down the ship in fear, but is engulfed by the blast of Lord Hater's lightning. Cut to a view of Lord Hater and pan upwards to his firing hand on the start of the next line) Peepers: (voiceover) The Lord Hater I know would just use his powers – (full shot) to blast him into the next dimension! (Close-up of Wander being zapped as Lord Hater laughs; cut to him as he lets his other hand fire away. In close-up, Wander lets his banjo go in the force; cut to just behind Lord Hater as Wander falls into Sylvia's arms, possibly dead. In close-up, Lord Hater crowns himself, zoom out slowly to frame him) Lord Hater: YEEEEES!! (The background dissolves back to the conference room, and the crown disappears) Lord Hater: Peepers, you're right! I am awesome! I can't let some do-gooder in a dumb hat psych me out! (Cut to a side view of Peepers) Peepers: Oh, that's great, sir! So, which plan do you wanna use? (Widen to frame Lord Hater) Lord Hater: What? Oh, that one you had in the beginning was fine, or whatever. (Extreme close-up of his face) Let's do this! (Zoom out, showing him on his throne. Peepers stands in front of him. The Watchdogs stand together in a crowd before the throne) Watchdogs: Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! Hate's great! Best villain! (fades out) (The scene continues zooming out until we arrive at an overview of the ship. It starts up and flies toward the screen, revealing Flendar in the distance. The ship spirals towards it) (Zoom in to Flendar quickly, the invasion has indeed failed. The scene is exactly the same as the predicted fail from earlier – Lord Hater and the Watchdogs pooped out, the former's back flaming, the latters with party favors. Wander and Sylvia stand triumphantly, the Flendarians cheering them on while Wander's banjo shines. In the sky is the image of a tired Lord Hater) Lord Hater/'Peepers:' Banjo. Doodley doot da doot doot Category:Transcripts